


L'ange et le chasseur

by Skayt



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel avait passé l'éternité à observer l'humanité.<br/>Pas l'éternité éternelle car, d'une certaine manière, elle débutait à peine... mais une presque éternité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ange et le chasseur

Castiel avait passé l'éternité à observer l'humanité.  
Pas l'éternité éternelle car, d'une certaine manière, elle débutait à peine... mais une presque éternité.  
Une presque-éternité plus courte que la presque-éternité de nombre de ses frères.  
Il n'était qu'un nouveau-né, après tout.  
Une petite-presque-éternité, on va dire.  
Ouais, on va dire ça.

Castiel avait donc passé une petite-presque-éternité à observer l'humanité.  
Et à n'y rien comprendre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père, absent, les aimait tant.  
Il ne comprenait pas comment eux pouvaient prétendre aimer leur Père alors qu'ils ne cessaient de détruire son œuvre.  
Ils s’entre-tuaient systématiquement ; cessaient les combats que pour mieux les reprendre ensuite. Ils créaient des armes toujours plus destructrices au nom du Progrès. Progrès qui n'avait pas la moindre raison d'être.  
Ils tuaient au nom d'une père qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'ils cesse de se tuer au nom d'un père qui ne le voulait pas.

Castiel avait passé une petite-presque-éternité à ne rien comprendre.  
Ce n'était pas grave.  
Il était un ange.  
Comprendre, ce n'était pas son job.

Ça l'était pourtant devenu, son job.  
Ça lui était tombé sur un coin de la figure sans qu'il puisse s'y préparer.  
« Comprendre » était devenu nécessaire. Sans que cette mission n'apparaisse dans sa fiche de poste, il avait dû commencer à comprendre.

Comprendre les humains.  
Comprendre un humain.  
Un des plus difficile à comprendre, à son humble avis.  
Dean Winchester.

L'ange et le chasseur.  
Balthazar s'en était amusé. « Une fable de La Fontaine... sans La Fontaine » qu'il disait.  
Là encore, Castiel ne comprenait pas.  
Comprendre un ange qui comprenait les humains quand on était incapable de comprendre les humains ? Ouais, c'est pas facile.

Castiel avait passé une petite-presque-éternité à observé.  
Il connaissait tout.  
Ou presque.

Il était on ne peut plus incapable d'être humain.  
D'être faussement humain.  
Même marcher était difficile, au début, et l'avait fait se sentir tel un nouveau-né.  
Qu'il était... plus ou moins.  
Plutôt plus pour certains.  
Pour beaucoup de certains.

Castiel observait mais ne comprenait pas.  
Il était perdu.  
Vraiment perdu.  
Pourtant...  
Pourtant voilà : il aimait ça.

Oh ! Il n'aimait pas le fait de ne rien comprendre. Il n'était pas aussi bizarre, merci pour lui... mais il en appréciait les conséquences.  
Certaines conséquences.  
Même s'il ne savait pas qu'il en appréciait les conséquences.  
Certaines conséquences.

Il aimait voir Dean finir par l'apprécier.  
Vouloir le protéger à sa manière.  
Lui en vouloir, aussi. Parce qu'on en veut pas aux gens que l'on apprécie pas.  
Il aimait ça même si ça lui déchiré le cœur.  
Voir à quel point Dean avait souhaité le faire sortir du Purgatoire, ne pas l'abandonner.

Et il y avait toutes les choses que Castiel n'aimait as.  
Et qu'il savait ne pas aimer, cette fois.

Il n'aimait pas quand Dean était contraint de torturer quelqu'un.  
Quand Dean souffrait.  
Quand Dean buvait plus que de raison.  
Quand Dean... quand Dean n'allait pas bien.

Castiel ne comprenait pas beaucoup de choses.  
Castiel n'était pas tout à fait certain de comprendre ce qu'il comprenait.  
Castiel était cependant sûr d'une chose : ce qui fait le plus mal n'est pas le fait d'avoir mal... mais de voir la personne à qui l'on tient le plus avoir mal et ne rien pouvoir faire pour changer les choses.


End file.
